1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to wheels and, more particularly, to a toy car wheel with an adjustable center of gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a toy car moves on an irregular terrain, the toy car often decelerates. When the toy car decelerates, a center of gravity of the toy car does not change, thus causing the toy car to roll over easily.